kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Know (chapter)
I Don't Know (chapter) is the one hundred and seventy-seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Flashback: During Shutoku’s basketball practice Miyaji yells at the first years to mop the floor properly. He also orders Midorima and Takao to get to work. After practice, Takao tells Midorima that “Miyaji-san” is really scary at times. They both stop in front of the gym and are shocked to see that Miyaji is still practicing. Otsubo comes up to them and tells them to go home. Takao asks if it is okay for Miyaji to practice this late. Otsubo replies that since Miyaji gets good grades, he got an okay from the coach. Walking home, Otsubo explains that he is used to seeing Miyaji work so hard. He is stern to others as well as himself. He didn’t become a regular until his second year, and he didn’t become a starter until his third year. Kimura also works equally hard; therefore, they both feel more pride and responsibility than the other players. Suddenly, Otsubo recalls that Miyaji game him tomorrow’s lucky item-an idol paper fan-for Midorima. Midorima humbly accepts it whereas Takao bursts out laughing over Miyaji’s favorite idol. He excitedly asks Otsubo if they go to concerts and do other idol-related activities together. Otsubo replies affirmatively, and they continue talking heartily together. Presently, Hayama gets past Miyaji with his power dribble and jumps to shot. Kimura jumps to block his shot, but Hayama pulls a double clutch in mid-air and scores, shocking Kimura. After Murasakibara sees the “annoying” dribble, Himuro replies that they say it is better to dribble forcefully, but he has never seen anything at that level. On the court, Otsubo tells Miyaji to shake it off and get back in position for the next play. Miyaji agrees, but he shockingly wonders how much more intense Hayama’s dribble can get. Hayama gets past Miyaji play after play. With the score at 28-32 in favor of Rakuzan, Murasakibara notes that the point gap is widening. As Takao dribbles the ball, he thinks even though Akashi hasn’t done anything special yet, all of them except for Midorima are struggling against Rakuzan. Mibuchi then tells Midorima that it is unfortunate, but aside from him, all of Shutoku’s players are average at best, and he muses how long they can last against them, particularly Miyaji against Hayama. Suddenly Akashi knocks the ball out of Takao’s hands and tosses it forward. Hayama darts down the court, and Miyaji rushes to stop him. Nevertheless, Hayama speedily gets past Miyaji, causing the latter to curse desperately. As Miyaji chases after him, he unexpectedly sees Midorima race past him. Midorima shocks everyone as he slaps the ball away just as Hayama is about to score. Takao picks up the loose ball and immediately passes forward to Midorima (who has already reached that position). Midorima declares that no one is Shutoku is a burden, and he breaks past the silver-haired Rakuzan player. As Midorima drives forward, Kimura suddenly screens Reo Mibuchi, startling the latter. Just before Midorima can take the shot, Nebuya blocks him. Therefore, Midorima passes right to Miyaji who dunks the ball in single handed. Rakuzan and even Akashi are blown away by what just happened. As they run back, Miyaji lightly pats Midorima on the back, acknowledging his “nice” pass. Midorima then smiles lightly; Murasakibara observes how happy he is. Midorima then scores repeatedly, and the second quarter ends with the score tied at 39. During the break, Rakuzan discusses how they can deal with Midorima—Akashi, however, silences them all when he announces that he alone will face “Shintarō” in the next half. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Shintarō Midorima's Far-Distance Shot *Kotarō Hayama's Power Dribble Navigation